PostHyrule
by jioplip
Summary: Link is just an average 20-year old. Except that he has the mark of the triforce, which indicates much more abnormal happenings in his future. AU, T to be safe.
1. False Accusation

**Post-Hyrule Chapter 1: False Accusation**

Link was sitting on his bed, in his apartment in San Francisco looking out the window, seeing the dark street as few cars went by, and wondering what had happened to his life, he had had a good life 'til a few years back. "Dammit!" he cursed to himself, "It's the Goddesses-Damned 21st century for goddesses sake!" He felt like shit, in a crappy apartment, just scraping by, what did he do to deserve this? Of course, there was no answer to his thoughts, just his crappy life echoing back at him. He took a moment to think about his life, as he lay back on his bed, he was an orphan, his parents didn't want him because of his unusual left hand, the mark of three triangles, in ancient times, he would have been praised, heralded even, for bearing the mark of the Triforce.

But in todays world, it just gave him a shit-all life, he had been raised at an orphanage run by a nice couple, and when he was old enough, he began to help around to pay them back for all thier kindness, but unfortunately they ran out of money, and they couldn't keep the children any longer, or him. So he continued to help the kids, he got them to other orphanages, and even personally got people to take them in, once he took care of all the kids though, he found it difficult to find work, or any kind of shelter. He had been able to take it, back when he had someone to protect, but when he was alone, he couldn't bear the rain, or the hunger, he just had just enough to feed himself, and found himself homeless.

And here he was, four years later, he had clothing, though it was ratty at best, and he had a roof, though it was only a little apartment, and he had food, so I guess he had something. But he knew there was something missing, he ran his fingers through his dirty-blond hair, his deep blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. He needed someone to protect, someone who needed his protection, like the way he took care of the kids, but he knew that no-one wanted his help, he was twenty years old, in rough clothing, and usually in need of a bath, since he only took one every week and a half or so, and he was generally filthy from doing part-time work, manual labor was the worst, and as he learned early on, no-one wanted anything to do with someone who was marked. Apparently there was some superstition that anyone with the triforce on their hand was fated to die a horrible death, and they didn't want to get to know someone like that.

He decided that he would go out and help someone tomorrow, that way he could prove to some-one that he wasn't a criminal, like people always thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in, a young woman with bleach-blond hair was looking out her window. She was thinking of all the unfortunate people of the world, like Link,and homeless people. And she laughed at them on the inside, yeah Zelda is a bitch, her blue eyes were shining with joy at her inner laughing, she then decided to go to a really piece of crap place so she could laugh at the unfortunates in person.

She then looked at her right hand, reflecting on the triforce upon it, she was confident that she wasn't going to die a horrible death, that was just silly. She then decided that she would go to a poorer district in the morning.

* * *

Link awoke bright and early, donning his favourite green skullie and grey sweater, he also put on brown sweatpants and his sturdy leather boots. "I'm going to do some good this time" he told himself, before leaving to find someone to help.

For the longest time he couldn't find anyone who needed any help, until he saw a guy in a ski-mask mugging a well dressed woman with bleach-blond hair. Link ran forwards calling "Hey!" to the masked man who was holding a pistol, but Link didn't care, he was going to help that girl, the man stepped away from the girl and pointed the gun at him, everything was happening in slow motion. He screamed at her to run away but she was frozen in shock, whether from the man or that someone came to save her Link didn't know. The man was about to pull the trigger, but Link had almost reached him, the gun was pointed directly at Links head. _This is it_ he thought, but suddenly the girl kicked the guy between the legs forcing the gun down, he pulled the trigger, but only hit Links kneecap. Link stumbled forwards tackling the guy and reaching for the gun, only he wasn't fast enough, the man lifted up the gun to the girl, Link tried to grab it but was too late.

The man pulled the trigger, Link heard the shot and froze, not daring to look towards the girl, the man then brought the butt of the gun down on Links head, he blacked out just after hearing the girls body hit the ground. The whole encounter took less than ten seconds before it was over.

* * *

Link woke up later, in a bed, there were dirty walls around him and....bars. He was in prison, his head hurt too much too process much more than that, so he drifted back to sleep before he even fully woke up.

It only hit him what happened when he next woke up, or rather, he was woken up by a guard, who took him to an interrogation room. Link waited there for a few minutes, processing what had happened, his head still hurt, and the encounter with the man was a little fuzzy. A little bit before his 'interrogator' came in he gained enough awareness to realise that his kneecap was broken, and he remembered, that girl had saved him. He wondered vaguely if she was okay. Just then a man came in, he had short grey hair and a slightly wrinkled face he looked tough and his face was stern. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs NCIS" he told Link "Now, first off what is your name?" he then asked.

"My name is Link" he replied and then thought to ask "Special Agent Gibbs, what happened to that girl?" He looked at Link and asked "What girl is that again?" Link proceeded to describe her and finished with "She saved my life, I'd really like to thank her" Gibbs gave him a strange look, then said "You sure have a funny way of showing it" before Link could ask what he meant Gibbs said "Seeing as you killed her" Link looked shocked and asked "I what?" then it came back to him, the man, the gun, the sound of her body dropping to the ground. Gibbs then proceeded to explain that the weapon he used was the same used to kill three Naval Officers over the past month, a custom 9mm handgun, no way to trace it.

"Mr. Gibbs" Link began "I didn't kill her" Gibbs was about to say something when Link cut him off "I was trying to save her when she got shot, the guy who did it shot me in the knee and then knocked me out with his gun" Gibbs sat back and listened to his story before asking "Do you have any proof?" "No" "Witnesses?" "Apparently she's dead" "Well then" Gibbs said "You don't make a very convincing case" Link also leaned forwards, "Except that I'm innocent" his tone turned to pleading "Please Mr. Gibbs, give me a chance" Gibbs whispered to him "I'll give you a chance, and if you are innocent I'll find the real killer" Link relaxed and said "Thank you Mr. Gibbs" Gibbs then left the room.

A few days later Gibbs brought in the real killer, and Link was released, he later learned that the mans name was Ganondorf.


	2. A Friend From The Wind

**Post-Hyrule Chapter 2: A Friend From The Wind**

Link was finally out of prison, it was only a few days, but it felt had like an eternity, he was also weighted down by a persons life. He may not have been the one who pulled the trigger, but he could have tried harder, maybe he could have saved her if only he had been there sooner. So he decided to leave this place, head somewhere else, he wanted to be as far away from here as possible. He had decided to go to New Jersey, the other side of the friggin' country should be far enough away to, at the very least, least dull the pain.

So he started hitch-hiking down the deserted road, limping as he went, trying to wave down a car, though there wasn't much traffic this early in the morning, he reflected, looking at his old watch, which read that it was ten O-clock.

"Damn" he said, winding his watch, "I'm gonna be at this a while"

Link was right about that, there were very few cars passing by, and the ones that did wouldn't even begin to slow down for him.

"HEY!" he yelled at a guy who slowed down enough just to give him the finger, "Show some empathy for those less fortunate why don't you!"

Just then, another car slowed down behind Link, a jet-black Impala, Link glanced at his watch, seeing that it was already five. A man in the drivers side was the only one in the car, the pale-skinned youth looked at link from behind dark purple sunglasses and spoke.

"Hey, stranger"

"Hey" Link said to the man in the car, he had a purple tee-shirt on and baggy white shorts, white almost purple-ish shoulder length hair and a violet coloured ball cap on, the cap had a red eye on the front above the rim.

He took off his sunglasses, looking at link, a faint smile touching his lips, and said

"Need a ride?" Link looked at him, exhausted from his long trek and said "I've been trying to wave someone down for like hours, so yeah I'd say I need a ride"

"Hop in" the man said, unlocking his door, Link got in and thanked him for stopping.

"No problem, by the way, what brings you all the way out to the middle of no-where?"

Link looked at him and replied, chuckling "Just got out of prison actually".

He looked sideways at Link and said "For real?"

Link gave him a serious look as he got in the car, saying "I was falsely accused of murder" His voice becoming grim as he remembered what happened, all too vivid in his mind.

"Okay" the man said "Don't mean to pry, by the way, I'm Vance" he said extending his left hand, Link took it with his smiling slightly "I'm Link".

Vance eyed the back of his hand askance and asked "Where are you heading anyway?"

Link had expected him to at least comment on the mark, but he showed no sign of surprise and just said "New Jersey" Vance started laughing at that. "What's so funny Vance?"

He gave Link a brief glance before asking "You _do_ know that's on the other side of the freaking country right?" Link just stared absently at the slowly setting sun as they moved through the city.

"I know, that's why I'm going"

* * *

A short while later the sun had set and Vance dropped Link off at a bus stop but before he left, he asked him

"Hey, Link, how are ya gonna get to Jersey without any money and a limp?"

"I'll manage" he said, turning to Vance

He gave a chuckle at that "Sure you will" Link was just about to turn to go when Vance said something that gave Link pause "How about I take you?".

Link looked at him in surprise "Seriously?"

Vance smiled and said "Why not. I live only a Little bit away from there, and besides, I gotta head back to work, my vacation time will be all used up before I get back if I don't leave soon".

Link gave him a funny look "You're on vacation? where do you work?"

Vance motioned him to get in, and once he did he told him "I work for MIDNA Technologies"

Link looked surprised "Seriously? MIDNA?"

Vance gave him a funny look and said "Yeah I'm the head of the North American branch of accounting". This time Link was laughing "What?"

Vance asked him, Link, wiping tears of laughter from his face said "You're an accountant!"

Vance rolled his eyes before asking "Where do you live anyway?"

Link stopped laughing enough to tell him where his apartment was "I already called ahead, and the man who runs the place held my stuff for me"

Vance gave him an odd look and asked "Is that what your phone call was?"

Link simply replied "Yeah, who else am I gonna call?"

"Family?" Vance offered

"Orphan"

"Friends?"

"No-one wants anything to do with this" he said offering the back of his hand to Vance, who said

"What? that silly superstition?" Link nodded

"Wow" Vance said, "you had a rough life huh?" Link nodded and said

"Well, it could've been worse"

Vance asked him "How so?"

Link looked like he was about to trail off into thought but instead he said "That bullet could've been in my face, not my leg".

Vance decided to let him leave it at that.

* * *

Link was coming out of the apartment complex carrying a medium sized bag with all of his possessions in it, not too much really. Link put his his bag into the back of Vances car, moving back to the front and getting in himself.

"That's all you have?" Vance asked him.

Link looked at him with a puzzled expression and asked "Why shouldn't it be?"

Vance gave him a sidelong glance, before starting the car, then said "Well it looks like it's only clothing".

Link gave Vance another puzzled look before stating "It _is_ only clothing"

Vance sighed, rubbing his temples and said "If you're going to go to New Jersey and you want to find any kind of work, I suggest we get you something to wear that doesn't look as bad as what you were wearing to _prison_".

Link could not think of a retort, so he let Vance drive them to wherever.

Later, they stopped at a local clothing store and link got some new clothing, he wore a green tee-shirt over a white sweater, white sweatpants and nice and tidy new boots, light brown of course, and sturdy.

"Well, well, well" Vance said "Looks like you cleaned up alright"

Link walked over to him and thanked him for the favour, they bought what he picked in addition with a few changes of clothes in the same design, a green ball cap, ironically with a triforce design on it, that was Vance's idea, he also got link pair of a fingerless black gloves, the left one had the triforce on the back.

"So Link" Vance said turning his head to him.

"Yeah?" Link replied, putting on his gloves and adjusting his cap.

Vance started the car and asked Link "What do you want for dinner?"

Link chuckled and said it didn't really matter to him.


End file.
